farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincente Melvington Jr.
Character Description Vincente stands at 5'7 weighs 145 pounds. He has low body fat and a lean athletic build that his formal attire hides well. He dresses very formally, a clean pressed custom tailored silk suit. Black suit pants,white dress shirt. Black silk jacket and lastly a black silk vest over his shirt. with a scarlet tie. His top hat is black with a scarlet band/bow. He keeps a small dirk on his left ankle under his pants, and 3-5 throwing knives under his vest. *spoiler info* Worgan form 6'1 short charcoal fur. Piercing sky blue eyes. Vincente avoids going into this form without prior planning by any means he can. When he dose he carries a small arsenal of weapons attached to well fitted tight black leather gear. Though when attacking target's of interest he tends to merely use his claw&teeth for evidence purposes. Character Biography *Public story* Vincente was born in Gilneas, his mother died while giving birth to him. His father was a well respected trophy hunter and business man. Hunting rare game and collecting valuable artifacts. Traveling the known world before the wall's construction in search for glory. Vincente was taken along on many trips even at a very young age as there was no one to stay home to take care of him. While his father chased rare game and artifact, Vincente studied locals. Learned how they think. Learned how junk from one land might be considered valuable in another. Because of this Vincente dose have a greater understanding of other people then the average Gilnean, though like the rest his knowledge of what has happened in the last 20 years is scarce. He dose however do a good job at keeping an ear to the ground to learn what is going on around him though When the Greymane construction began, his father was not pleased. He eventually joined the northgate rebellion and was shot dead. Vincente tried to stay neutral. He loved his father but he respected the will of the kind. As a young man growing up in Gilneas Vincente became a well respected member of Gilnean society. Selling "rare" items collected from around the world. Gave Vincente the wealth needed to aquire land. He bought a small manor outside of the city, and spent his years living well. Rubbing elbows with the most powerful and wealthy Gilneans and royalty. When the worgan curse started to spread Vincente was quick to hunker down. Fending off worgan from his manor. When he realized he wouldn't be able to hold them off, he made his way out the back and headed toward Graymane's manor to seek shelter with his fellow nobles. He was lucky as he managed to make it out on one of the first carriages to make it to safe ground. Vincente stayed with the group and managed to get out of his beloved home without harm and uncursed. With the wall now destroyed, Vincente travels the world following in his fathers footsteps. Hunting rare game, and collecting exquisite objects. *Spoiler alert* -continue reading at your own discretion any mention/bringing up of any of the following in-character without being told this or seeing certain acts will be considered meta and will result in being ignored. While the events leading up to his fathers death are true... That is where the truth ends. At the time the graymane wall was built, the Melvington name was growing in power. When Vincente's father started to speak of joining the Northgate rebellion Vincente was appalled. He knew this would destroy the Melvington name, and would most likely hold Vincente back for the rest of his life having a traitor for a father. Vincente decided he had to end his father to protect his own future. It had to look like an accident to protect his, and his father's names. The night before his father was to go on a fox hunt, Vincente stole his fathers hunting blunderbuss. He removed the barrel and heated it until it was bright red, before dunking it in cold water. He did this several times hardening the steel making it more and more brittle. After this he reattached the barrel to the rest of the weapon. He inserted enough powder into the blunderbuss wrapped in cloth for 2 shots. When his father would add a third thinking it wasn't even loaded the blunderbuss would essentially become a bomb. Early in the morning when his father left for his hunt, Vincente tailed from the distance. His father added a normal charge of powder before adding the shot just as planned. When he saw the first fox of the morning he took aim and fired. The brittle steel shattered under the pressure of the rapidly expanding gas from the shot. The barrel fragmented like a hand grenade. Vincente saw his father drop to the ground, dismembered, and with frag wounds all over his body. Even if a doctor was right there it wouldn't matter. He fired from the hip and a fragment had gone into his leg and through his femoral artery. Knowing he had succeded he headed home to continue with his daily routine as if nothing had happened. Trying to remain as normal as he can as he waited for someone to come and deliver the "grim" news. This was not easy, the adrenaline rush he felt left him restless. He had some bourbon to calm his nerves. Not being a heavy drinker he noticed alcohol did not have the effects he expected it to have on him. He didn't feel drunk, he wasn't impaired. Maybe it was the adrenaline mixed with the alcohol that caused it, or maybe he just has a natural tolerence to it. But alcohol simply made him feel calm, and in control. His anxiety disapeared, his hands were steady and his thoughts were cold,calculated and clear. When a local guard showed up knocking on the door, Vincente remained cold and calculated not letting the stress, and what if's go to his head. He answered the door just as he always would. The guard had a heart wrenching look in his eye, Vincente knew the guard was not there to make an arrest. He knew he had just gotten away with murder. He played along, the young man "heart broken" by his fathers death. He inherited a small fourtune, he sold many trophies and rare objects to collectors. Bolstering this fourtune. He trained for combat secretly buying enough weapons to arm a small army. Training with all of them, learning how to use anything and even anyone. "When you develop a man into a weapon, everything else becomes a tool" He wanted to do it again, the privileged life was fun. Yet no matter what Vincente did it didn't satisfy his need to feel that rush again. He waited, knowing Gilneas was too small to act again. When the curse of the worgan began to spread he went out and hunted them. Chased them down. The thrill was back but this time it was even stronger. It wasn't just life in prison he was faced with it was his own survival, and he loved it. Eventually though he was overrun, bitten and turned worgan. He was found by the former northgate rebels, they "rescued" him and brought him into balance. When his human side regained control and he realized what he now was, he saw how he could use it. How he could attack a target wandering down the road with teeth and claw and make it look like a simple animal attack. How he could smell, and track people far better then ever before with his more finely tuned worgan nose. When he arrived in the kaldorei homeland with his fellow refuges he was quick to leave, going back to the eastern kingdoms. To Stormwind, the entire world was open to him now, and no one was going to stop him. He controlled the need he felt and put it to work. Finding work as an assassin working for anyone who pays the right price. Continuing to amass his fourtune, by day he rubs elbows with the nobility of stormwind. Learning what's happened in the last 20 years. Having a good time, being everyones friend. By night he stalks his targets, eliminating them with ruthless effiency. Today he can be seen traveling all around. "Following" in his fathers footsteps. Using hunting trips, and collecting as a cover for his real work. So far no one knows who he really is or what he really dose. He serves as his own proxy, acting as a middle man who goes through someone elses middle man and so on and so on to arrange his contracts. No one ever expects 5'7 145lb man of being a real threat.